


Toku Roleplay

by CaptainNinnin



Series: Brothel Love [9]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Japanese Actor RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Brothels, Foot Jobs, Multi, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24085888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainNinnin/pseuds/CaptainNinnin
Summary: Steve Guy has a lot of women in his Brothel Harem these days. Anime girls, Tokusatsu characters, porn stars, and even actresses. Now he has added two more to his harem. Takagi Nao and Yamato Yuga. And both girls have a little game that they want to play with him in honor of his love of Tokusatsu.I do not know these women. This is a work of fiction.This is a request story for a friend, FlutterGuy98 on Discord.
Series: Brothel Love [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510799
Kudos: 1





	Toku Roleplay

Steve Guy walked up to the Actress Brothel today. He had started to see a couple of new girls there, Takagi Nao and Yamato Yuga. He loved both of them and both of them had been a part of things that he loved. Nao was Sailor Uranus in a stage show. And he loved Yuga for a few things that she had been in too.

But today he wasn’t there because he had chosen this particular brothel. The girls had come up with something that they wanted to try. And he was only too happy to make his new girls happy.

“Hello there master.” Nao said with a bright smile.

Steve saw that she was wearing her Sailor Uranus costume. “What’s this?” he asked her and then felt arms wrap around him and a kiss on his neck. He looked over his shoulder and saw Yuga with her short hair and dressed in a tuxedo.

“Master we were talking to the other girls and we found out that you loved Tokusatsu.” she said with a saltry walk over to Nao.

“And we figured we should get in on the action. So today think of me as Sailor Uranus.” Nao said kissing Yuga.

“And I am a female Tuxedo Mask here to have some fun away from my sweet Sailor Moon. And I am going to explore Uranus’s...anus.” she said with a giggle as she felt Nao’s arms wrap around her waist.

“And me?” Steve asked with a smile seeing them smile at him.

“Well you could be an explorer of your own?” Nao said with a smile.

“Boldly going where no man has gone before...or where few men have cum before.” Yuga smiled as she felt Nao’s kissing her neck.

“What are you doing, Tuxedo Mask?” Nao asked, kissing her again.

“Sailor Moon is a great girl and a wonderful fuck. But a woman like me has needs that she just can’t fill.” Yuga said with a smile as Steve got undressed while they started their little roleplay.

“And what can I do to help?” Nao asked modestly as Steve came up behind Yuga.

“Well I think this little Tuxedo girl wants a cock and pussy at the same time.” Steve said, kissing her neck.

“Y-Yes.” she moaned as she felt his lips on her neck and Nao slowly undoing the tuxedo she was wearing.

“I see where Sailor Moon would not like this.” Nao said with a smile kissing her lips as she slowly removed the jacket with Steve’s help.

“She tends to only want pussy. I mean I’ve seen her fucking each member of the Sailor Senshi. Mars is the loudest of her sluts when she’s horny.” Nao moaned as she felt both Yuga’s and Steve’s hands searching her body while each found a spot to linger and squeeze that was driving her wild.

Steve had found her ass and was loving feeling her up as he kissed Yuga, slipping her some tongue. And Yuga was massaging her breasts as she moaned into Steve’s mouth, feeling Nao undoing her pants.

“Yes I know. It’s so hot seeing my woman make so many other women hers. But I long for a cock inside of me while I lap away on my woman’s pussy. Or tag teaming my woman with a strap-on and cock. But she won’t take a cock even when I beg her.” Yuga moaned as she felt her bare skin getting hit with air.

“B-But there is one drawback this man asks to have a good foot job before we begin. But you won’t mind right?” she asked with a smile.

“I don’t mind at all...as long as I get a tasty treat while I work.” she said with a smile, sitting on the bed and slowly taking off her shoes to tease Steve.

“I will be happy to please my Senshi friend/lover.” Yuga said with a smile as Steve got into position on the bed and quickly felt Nao’s feet on his rock hard cock. As he watched the two of them kiss before Yuga sat on Nao’s face to let her start lapping away on her cunt like it was the source of life for her.

“That’s fucking hot view.” Steve moaned as he felt her feet work his cock and saw the look of lust on Yuga’s face as she felt Nao’s tongue work her cunt.

“You like my sweet Senshi lover’s feet?” Yuga moaned as she smiled at Steve.

“I sure do. And I love the view of seeing her lapping away on her ‘Masked’ lovers cunt. Speaking of which, where is your mask?” Steve moaned.

“It will only get in the way later as I return the favor to my Senshi lovers cunt. And it gets all sticky when they keep cumming so hard for my tongue.” she moaned.

“So you fucked all of them?” Steve moaned, filling his own orgasm coming fast.

“Yes. Even this ones’ ‘cousin’. I can’t believe you Americans did that to them. Imagine fucking your cousin the way they love fucking each other.” Yuga moaned as both Steve and Yuga came together for Nao.

“That was amazing, my sweet Senshi.” Yuga said, giving her a kiss.

“Well you better return that feeling soon.” she said flipping up the skirt to reveal a wet pussy.

“Yummy. Is my man ready to fill my hole with his cock?” Yuga asked with a smile, seeing that Steve was hard again.

“Of course.” he said kissing her. “But which hole should I fill?” he asked her as she turned around and put both holes on display for him.

“Surprise me.” she said with a wink before she dove tongue first into Nao’s wet cunt causing her to moan with delight. Steve then got into position and rammed his cock into her ass causing her to moan as she went wild with the pleasure that she had rarely felt before.

“Fuck you chose her ass didn’t you?” Nao asked in a moan.

“How did you tell?” he asked with a smile as he pumped into her fast and hard causing her eyes to go out of focus with pleasure but never forgetting that she was also giving pleasure to Nao too.

“FUCK! She’s attacking my cunt like she needs my cum fast. Probably because she is close to cumming herself.” Nao smiled at Steve who looked like he was close himself. “And she’s not the only one, is she master?” she asked with a smile.

“I thought you were Sailor Uranus?” Steve asked with a smile and a groan as he pumped faster into Yuga who was beyond ready to cum but she was holding out the best she could so she could feel both Nao cum on her tongue and Steve fill her ass.

“When you’re going to have a fucking orgasm like the one that is coming fast thanks to this beautiful woman here all pretence goes out the fucking window and y-you j-ju-ust  **FUCKING CUM HARD AND FUCKING FAST!!!!!!** ” she yelled as her head snapped back and she squirted her pussy juices all over Yuga’s tongue.

“ **FUCK!** ” Steve groaned as he came deep in her ass. And Yuga came too smiling as she shot her juices everywhere and licked every ounce of Nao’s juices as she could.

“That hit the spot.” Yuga said with a smile.

“Yes it did. But I think you said you wanted to have a threesome with some DP action?” Steve said with a slight smile.

“Oooo.” Nao smiled knowing that she was going to be the center of this.

“I did, didn’t I. Well, give me a minute to get the feeling back in my legs master. Then we can have roleplaying round two.” she said with a smile weak from the fierce orgasm she had never thought was possible until this day.

“In the meantime, you and I can have some fun if you need more.” Nao said with a smile as she mounted Steve.

“Yay! Give me a little love my Senshi lover.” he said with a smile kissing her.

“Will do master.” she said as the two of them started to have sex while Yuga watched getting the feeling back into her legs while getting lost in lust. And when the day was over none of three of them would ever think that there were limits to lust and passion ever again in their lives.


End file.
